


Push

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: B'Elanna/Janeway, orgasm denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

B'Elanna tossed the PADD onto the center of the table and shook her head as she laned back and crossed her arms. No amount of hours of staring was going to make the calculations work, and she wasn't going to waste another second.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but it just can't be done."

"As before, Lieutenant, I respectfully disagree. It can." Janeway was leaning forward, placing her forearms on the table. She had that glint in her eye, and that glint told B'Elanna that it was either going to be a long night or a fight. "We'll do it…you'll do it."

"No…" B'Elanna picked up the PADD again and held it up as if it were illustrative of her answer. It was, but the captain wasn't going to be able to see that…again. "No, Captain, I won't. Your calculations are off…again," she added, half under her breath. "I can't fix them for you because the final product is…impossible. There's something missing…something we just can't…_do_ yet."

"My calculations are impeccable…I've checked them repeatedly."

B'Elanna stood up before she was tempted to yell. "And I'm telling you that they're wrong." She tossed the PADD down and turned on her heel, quickly heading out of the mess hall and back to her own quarters. Janeway, she could hear from the quick, short steps, was fast following.

"B'Elanna…"

"Look, Captain…I'm happy to help you with your extra curricular projects, especially if they get us home sooner rather than later, but…" She shook her head and half laughed. "When you're wrong you're wrong."

And just as she expected, the argument continued into the turbolift and to the doors of her quarters, where Janeway followed her in. B'Elanna was only half listening by then, finally simply grabbing Janeway's shoulders and shoving her against a bulkhead.

"Captain!" Before she could think about it, B'Elanna kissed her and kissed her hard. "Shut up. You're wrong." And before Janeway could answer—because she was going to answer—she kissed her again.

"This is…" Janeway wasn't pulling away, and B'Elanna wasn't giving her much room. "B'Elanna, this is…"

"Happening. This is happening," she replied before kissing Janeway again. And it needed to happen. She wasn't going to deny it any longer. Extra curricular projects, heated discussions…_this_ was what needed to happen. And when she felt Janeway's hands on her waist, B'Elanna knew neither of them would be turning away from it.

The next moments were frantic with both of them removing clothing, discarding it, mixing their uniforms together on the floor and pressing their bodies together. B'Elanna used her slight advantage in height to keep Janeway pinned against the wall, to make the space between them seem smaller.

She growled as she kissed Janeway's jaw, nipping the tender skin of her neck when she got there, where she knew it would mark and the uniform would cover it. She was pressing her fingers into Janeway, moaning at how wet she was. B'Elanna was in no mood to draw the foreplay out, to engage in it at all. And Janeway's low, almost growling moans indicated that she felt the same way.

Smirking, B'Elanna pressed her thumb to Janeway's clit, circling it roughly. "Don't come," she whispered roughly.

"What?" Janeway's eyes were wide, and her hair was sticking to her cheeks. She looked wild, and that only made B'Elanna smirk.

"Don't. Come."

"Why?" she demanded, pressing her hips into B'Elanna's touch.

"Because you were wrong…" B'Elanna lightened her touch and cupped one of Janeway's breasts with her other hand. She pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and leaned in for a kiss, nipping Janeway's lip as she pulled away. "Admit it…"

"I won't…" B'Elanna felt Janeway straighter, her chest almost puffing out. She knew the captain had her pride; she understood that all too well. And she was counting on being able to break that down as she lightened her touch, making Janeway moan.

"Suit yourself," she whispered, getting close enough to Janeway's ear to nip it.

"B'Elanna…" Janeway moaned desperately. She was a woman who was used to getting what she wanted, and B'Elanna could tell that the denial was driving her as crazy as the want. But when Janeway tried to grab her wrist, she pulled away quickly, causing the captain a frustrated moan.

"Admit it…" B'Elanna whispered as she got close again. "Admit that you're wrong, and we can…" She ran her fingers down the captain's stomach and began to touch her yet again. "Continue."

"No…" Janeway twisted underneath the touch, and B'Elanna moaned as she watched. She knew the captain was nowhere near a breaking point, and she was very sure that she was going to enjoy every moment it took to push her there.


End file.
